thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Brina Palencia
Bürgerlicher Name Brina Michelle Palencia Sternzeichen Aquarius Ausbildung Weatherford High School University of North Texas Wohnsitz Dallas, Texas, USA Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA Einleitung Brina Palencia (* 1984 in Oklahoma) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, Sängerin und Synchronsprecherin. Leben Palencia wurde in Oklahoma geboren, lebte aber bis zum Alter von vier Jahren in Honduras. Während ihrer Kindheit musste sie oft zwischen La Ceiba, Honduras, und Owasso, Oklahoma, hin- und herpendeln. Sie lebt seit ihrer Jugendzeit in Dallas, Texas. Dort verdient sie sich ihren Lebensunterhalt als Schauspielerin und Musikerin. Als Synchronsprecherin wurde sie nicht nur für erwachsene weibliche Rollen sondern auch für Kinder beiderlei Geschlechts besetzt. Sie ist hauptsächlich im Anime-Bereich tätig, spricht aber auch Rollen für Videospiele, so hat sie neben ihrem Auftritt in der TV-Serie "The Walking Dead" auch beim gleichnamigen Videospiel mitgewirkt. Ihr Bruder Gino arbeitet ebenfalls im Synchronstudio. Brina Palencia hat ein Studium an der University of North Texas mit einem Bachelor of Arts in Musik abgeschlossen. Sie war außerdem früher einer der Gastgeber der TV-Sendung "Gamestop" und spielte in einigen Independent-Filmen mit. Filmographie *Bound (announced) ... Sara (2018) *First Person (Short) (completed) ... Telephone Pole (2018) *Steins;Gate 0 (TV Series) ... Nae Tennoji (2018) *Tokyo Ghoul: re (TV Series) ... Touka Kirishima (2018) *Dragon Ball FighterZ (Video Game) ... Chiaotzu (English version, voice) (2018) *Pop Team Epic (TV Series) ... Pipimi (A part) (2018) *Abby and Tabby Alone in the Desert (TV Short) (completed) ... Evelyn (2017) *Echoes (Short) (completed) ... Mom (2017) *Gekijouban Fate/Stay Night: Heaven's Feel - I. Presage Flower ... Ayako Mitsuzuri (English version, voice) (2017) *Sakura Quest (TV Series) ... Ririko Oribe (2017) *CONfessionals (TV Series) ... Kagura 4221973 (2017) *Farpoint (Video Game) ... Adult Carol Anne (voice) (2017) *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry ... Juvia Lockser (English version, voice) (2017) *Ao No Exorcist: Kyoto Fujouou-hen (TV Series) ... Mamushi Hojo (2017) *Hirune-hime: Shiranai watashi no monogatari ... Kokone Morikawa / Ancien (English version, voice) (2017) *Faiâ enburemu hîrôzu (Video Game) ... Ayra / Lute (English version, voice) (2017) *Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic ... Ciel Phantomhive (English version, voice) (2017) *Valkyria Revolution (Video Game) ... Brigitte Ulrik (English version, voice, uncredited) (2017) *Recalculating (Short) ... GPS (2016) *Lastman (TV Mini-Series) ... Additional Voices (2016) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibougamine Gakuen - Kibou-hen (TV Series) ... Ibuki Mioda (2016) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibougamine Gakuen - Zetsubou-hen (TV Series) ... Ibuki Mioda (2016) *Men and Their Dogs (Video short) ... Gina (2016) *Tales of Berseria (Video Game) ... Teresa Linares (English version, voice) (2016) *All the Wrong Friends ... Alison (2016) *One Piece: Heart of Gold (TV Movie) ... Tony Tony Chopper (English version, voice) (2016) *One Piece Film Gold ... Tony Tony Chopper (English version, voice) (2016) *Gyakuten saiban 6 (Video Game) ... Rayfa Padma Khura'in (English version, voice, uncredited) (2016) *Boku no Hero Academia (TV Series) ... Minoru Mineta (2016) *Dagashi kashi (TV Series) ... Additional Voices (2016) *The Walking Dead: Michonne (Video Game) ... Paige (voice) (2016) *Battleborn (Video Game) ... Mellka (voice) (2016) *Dragonball Super (TV Series) ... Puar / Chiaotzu / Arale (2015-2016) *Akagami no Shirayuki-hime (TV Series) ... Shirayuki (2015-2016) *Fairy Tail (TV Series) ... Juvia (2010-2015) *Dragonball Z Kai (TV Series) ... Chiaotzu / Puar / Additional Voices (2009-2015) *God Eater: Resurrection (Video Game) ... Hibari Takeda (English version, voice, uncredited) (2015) *Lumberjack Man ... LuAnn Potts (2015) *The High Schoolers Guide to College Parties ... Chelsea (2015) *Lego Dimensions (Video Game) ... Additional Voices (voice) (2015) *Castle (TV Series) ... Jody Evans (2015) *Tokyo Ghoul: Root A (TV Series) ... Touka Kirishima (2015) *Durarara!!x2 (TV Series) ... Varona / Additional Voices (2015) *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (Video Game) ... Hibari Takeda (English version, voice) (2015) *Tales from the Borderlands: A Telltale Games Series (Video Game) ... Mad Moxxi (voice) (2014) *Rakuen Tsuiho: Expelled from Paradise ... Christin Gillum (English version, voice) (2014) *Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder ... Ciel (voice) (2014) *Akatsuki no Yona (TV Series) ... Young Hak (2014) *Shingekijouban Inisharu D: Legend 1 - Kakusei ... Natsuki (voice) (2014) *Savory Burger (TV Series) ... Becky (2014) *Tokyo ESP (TV Series) ... Natsuki (2014) *Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus (TV Series) ... Ciel (2014) *Appleseed Alpha ... Iris / Hitomi (English version, voice) (2014) *Ghost of Goodnight Lane ... Micah (2014) *Star-Crossed (TV Series) ... Sophia (2014) *The Ladies of the House ... Crystal (2014) *Smite (Video Game) ... Artemis / Cupid / Bizzy B Cupid (voice) (2014) *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (Video Game) (voice) (2014) *Space Dandy (TV Series) ... Additional Voices (2014) *Kuroshitsuji ... Shiori Genpo / Kiyoharu (voice) (2014) *Akiba's Trip 2 (Video Game) ... Shizuku Tokikaze (English version, voice, uncredited) (2013) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Ana (2013) *Missing ... Emily (2013) *Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D (Video Game) ... Blue Biter / Additional Voices (voice, uncredited) (2013) *Steins;Gate: Loading Area of Déjà vu ... Nae Tennoji (English version, voice) (2013) *Chasing Shakespeare ... Ashley Bell (2013) *Dragonball Z - Movie 14: Kampf der Götter ... Puar / Chiaotzu / Additional Voices (English version, voice) (2013) *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (Video Game) ... Elizabeth / Mia Park / Joan (voice) (2013) *Gekijouban Toaru majutsu no indekkusu: Endyumion no kiseki ... Ruiko Saten (English version, voice) (2013) *Boku wa tomodachi ga sukunai (TV Series) ... Kate (2013) *Upstream Color ... Woman in Club (2013) *Where I Find Peace (Short) ... Amanda (2012) *Evangelion: 3.0: You Can (Not) Redo ... Rei Ayanami (English version, voice) (2012) *Tales of Xillia 2 (Video Game) ... Elle Marta (English version, voice, uncredited) (2012) *The Troubadoors (TV Series) ... Kayla Bates (2012) *Dead or Alive 5 (Video Game) ... Nyotengu (English version, voice, uncredited) (2012) *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (Video Game) ... Widow Greenpaw / Chao the Voice / Jandice Barov / ... (voice) (2012) *After the Astronauts (Short) ... Erin (2012) *A Neighborly Dinner (Short) (completed)... June (2012) *Borderlands 2 (Video Game) ... Mad Moxxi (voice) (2012) *Hyouka (TV Series) ... Ayako Kochi (2012) *Gekijouban Fairy Tail: Houou no miko ... Juvia Loxar (English version, voice) (2012) *Aquarion EVOL (TV Series) ... Mikono / Mikono Suzushiro (2012) *Lupin the Third: Mine Fujiko to iu onna (TV Series) ... Louise (2012) *High School DxD (TV Series) ... Extra / Byurent (2012) *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker ... Grand Cleric of Orlais (voice) (2012) *Steins;Gate (TV Series) ... Nae Tennoji (2011-2014) *Hindsight (Short) ... Janine (2011) *Mirai nikki (TV Series) ... Yuno Gasai (2011) *Orcs Must Die! (Video Game) ... Weaver / Orc (voice) (2011) *How NOT to Quit Your Day Job (Video short) ... Dani (2011) *Duke Nukem Forever (Video Game) ... Miso / Chasity (English version, voice, uncredited) (2011) *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (TV Series) ... Shirayuki (2011) *Chase (TV Series) ... Renee (2011) *Monster Tale (Video Game) ... Ellie (voice) (2011) *Throwing Stones (TV Series) ... Finley Jaymes (2011) *Sengoku basara (TV Series) ... Additional Voices (2009-2011) *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (Video Game) ... Chiaotzu (English version, voice) (2010) *The Good Guys (TV Series) ... Ashford's Assistant (2010) *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (Video Game) ... Gerda / Paper Lad / Lolo (voice) (2010) *Kuroshitsuji II (TV Series) ... Ciel Phantomhive (2010) *Ookamisan to shichinin no nakamatachi (TV Series) ... Ryoko Okami (2010) *Ginmaku Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint It, White! ... Chibitalia (English version, voice) (2010) *Trigun: Badlands Rumble ... Additional Voices (English version, voice) (2010) *Baka to tesuto to shoukanjuu (TV Series) ... Hideyoshi Kinoshita / Yuuko Kinoshita (2010) *Doragon bôru DS2: Totsugeki! Reddo Ribon gun (Video Game) ... Arale Norimaki (English version, voice) (2010) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV Series) ... Nina Tucker / Denny's Brother / Girl Voice (2009-2010) *One Piece - Strong World ... Tony Tony Chopper (English version, voice) (2009) *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (Video Game) ... Chiaotzu (English version, voice) (2009) *King of Thorn ... Kasumi (English version, voice) (2009) *Borderlands (Video Game) ... Mad Moxxi (voice) (2009) *Summer Wars ... Natsuki Shinohara (English version, voice) (2009) *Doragon Boru: Tenkaichi Daiboken (Video Game) ... Chiaotzu / Arale Norimaki (English version, voice) (2009) *Tetsuwan Birdy Decode: The Cipher (Video short) ... Sayaka Nakasugi (English version, voice) (2009) *Evangelion: 2.0: You Can (Not) Advance ... Rei Ayanami (English version, voice) (2009) *Ghostbusters (Video Game) ... Additional Voices (voice) (2009) *Kôkaku no regiosu (TV Series) ... Nina Antalk (2009) *Hetalia: Axis Powers (TV Series) ... Chibitalia (2009) *Soul Eater (TV Series) ... Yumi Azusa (2008-2009) *Kuroshitsuji (TV Series) ... Ciel (2008-2009) *A Very Special FUNimation Christmas (Short) ... Brina Palencia (2008) *Rozario to banpaia (TV Series) ... Kurumu Kurono / Kurumu (2008) *Shikabane hime aka (TV Series) ... Hokuto / Kun Osaki (2008) *Casshern Sins (TV Series) ... Lyuze (2008) *Ichi - Die blinde Schwertkämpferin ... Ichi (English version, voice, uncredited) (2008) *Dragon Ball DS (Video Game) ... Puar (English version, voice) (2008) *Tetsuwan Birdy Decode (TV Series) ... Sayaka (2008) *Nabari no ô (TV Series) ... Miharu Rokujo (2008) *Doruâga no tô: The Aegis of Uruk (TV Series) ... Ahmey (2008) *Ôkami to kôshinryô (TV Series) ... Holo (2008) *The Machine Girl ... Ami Hyuga (voice, uncredited) (2008) *The Maw (Video Game) ... Frank (2008) *Banbû brêdo (TV Series) ... Sayako Kuwahara (2007-2008) *Baccano! (TV Series) ... Ennis (2007-2008) *Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! Meteor (Video Game) ... Chiaotzu / Arale Norimaki / Puar / ... (English version, voice) (2007) *Romio x Jurietto (TV Series) ... Juliet (2007) *Stuntman: Ignition (Video Game) ... Sarah (voice) (2007) *Evangelion: 1.0 - You Are (Not) Alone ... Rei Ayanami (English version, voice) (2007) *El Cazador de la Bruja (TV Series) ... Melissa (2007) *Detektiv Conan - Die Mirapolis-Ermitlung (Video Game) ... Anita Hailey (English version, voice) (2007) *Wan pîsu: Anrimiteddo adobenchâ (Video Game) ... Tony Tony Chopper (English version, voice, as Brina Palencea) (2007) *Ôedo roketto (TV Series) ... Sora (2007) *Hiroikku eiji (TV Series) ... Bee No Bee / Additional Voices (2007) *Darker Than Black: Kuro no keiyakusha (TV Series) ... Yin (2007) *Barudofôsu eguze rezoryûshon: Ribiruto (Video short) ... Ayane (English version, voice) (2007) *One Piece - Abenteuer in Alabasta: Die Wüstenprinzessin ... Tony Tony Chopper / Female Rebel (English version, voice) (2007) *Barudofôsu eguze rezoryûshon: Turûsu (Video short) ... Ayane (English version, voice) (2007) *Garasu no kantai (TV Series) ... Ralph Fitzlard Deon de Lac (2006-2007) *D.Gray-man (TV Series) ... Additional Voices / Eliade / Peter (2006-2007) *SoltyRei (TV Series) ... Chinese Girl (2006) *Barudofôsu eguze rezoryûshon: Agein (Video short) ... Ayane (English version, voice) (2006) *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu (Video short) ... Yue Ayase (English version, voice) (2006) *Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! NEO (Video Game) ... Bulla / Ghost (English version, voice) (2006) *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru (Video short) ... Yue Ayase (English version, voice) (2006) *Super Dragon Ball Z (Video Game) ... Videl (English version, voice) (2006) *Ôran kôkô hosutobu (TV Series) ... Shiro Takahoji (2006) *XXXHOLiC (TV Series) ... Moro (2006) * Mushishi (TV Series) ... Shige / Villager / Nami (2005-2006) *Jigoku shôjo (TV Series) ... Ai Enma (2005-2006) *Black Cat (TV Series) ... Eve (2005-2006) *Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase (TV Series) ... Kaoru / Young Seiji (2004-2006) *Shin Chan (TV Series) ... Georgie / Georgie Herbert Walker Prescott III (2000-2006) *One Piece (TV Series) ... Tony Tony Chopper / Young Zoro / Carmen (2000-2006) *Suzuka (TV Series) ... Honoko / Miko (2005) *Sukûru ranburu OVA: Ichigakki hoshû (Video short) ... Mikoto Suou (English version, voice) (2005) *Tsubasa kuronikuru (TV Series) ... Sumomo (2005) *Gekijouban Tsubasa kuronikuru: Torikago no kuni no himegumi (Short) ... Moru (English version, voice) (2005) *XXXHolic, ein Sommernachtstraum ... Moru (English version, voice) (2005) *Basilisk: Kôga ninpô chô (TV Series) ... Young Gyobu (2005) *Sôsei no Aquarion (TV Series) ... Silvia De Alisia / Seliane (2005) *Mahô sensei Negima! (TV Series) ... Yue Ayase (2005) *Pîchi gâru (TV Series) ... Aki (2005) *Keroro gunsô (TV Series) ... Tamama (2004-2005) *School Rumble (TV Series) ... Mikoto Suou (2004) *Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad (TV Series) ... Minami Maho (2004) *Bakuretsu tenshi (TV Series) ... Additional Voices (2004) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (TV Series) ... Natsuki (2004) *Gunslinger Girl (TV Series) ... Elsa (2004) *Ginga tetsudô monogatari (TV Series) ... Additional Voices / Sarah (2003-2004) *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV Series) ... Additional Voices / Nina Tucker (2003-2004) *Spiral: Gefahrliche Wahrheit (TV Series) ... Additional Voices (2002) *Detektiv Conan - Das Phantom der Baker Street ... Vi Graythorn (English version, voice) (2002) *Detektiv Conan - Countdown zum Himmel ... Vi Graythorn (English version, voice) (2001) *Initial D: Third Stage ... Natsuki Mogi (English version, voice) (2001) *Detektiv Conan - Der Killer in ihren Augen ... Vi Graythorn (English version, voice) (2000) *Detektiv Conan - Der Magier des letzten Jahrhunderts ... Vi Graythorn (English version, voice) (1999) *Initial D: First Stage (TV Series) ... Natsuki Mogi (1998) *Detektiv Conan (TV Series) ... Additional Voices / Tammy / Maya (1997-1998) *Detektiv Conan - Das 14. Ziel ... Additional Voice (English version, voice) (1998) *Detektiv Conan - Der tickende Wolkenkratzer ... Additional Voice (English version, voice) (1997) *Dragonball - Movie 1: Die Legende von Shenlong ... Puar (voice) (1986) Sound Department *Lupin the Third: Mine Fujiko to iu onna (TV Series) (assistant ADR director - 2 episodes) (2012) *Doruâga no tô: The sword of Uruk (TV Series) (assistant ADR director - 2 episodes) (2009) *XXXHOLiC (TV Series) (ADR director - 8 episodes) (2006) *Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase (TV Series) (ADR director - 1 episode) (2006) *XXXHolic, ein Sommernachtstraum (ADR director) (2005) *School Rumble (TV Series) (ADR director - 2 episodes) (2004) *Detektiv Conan - Countdown zum Himmel (assistant ADR director: FUNimation - english version) (2001) Director *The Troubadoors (Short) (collaborating director) (2012) *The Troubadoors (TV Series) (1 episode) (2012) *D.Gray-man (TV Series) (assistant voice director - 11 episodes) (2007) Producer *Arbor Day: The Musical (producer) (2014) *The Troubadoors (TV Series) (co-producer - 5 episodes, 2012) (producer - 3 episodes, 2012) *The Troubadoors (Short) (executive producer) / (producer) (2012) Writer *Arbor Day: The Musical (story) / (co-writer) (2014) *The Troubadoors (TV Series) (3 episodes, 2012) (creator - 1 episode, 2012) (2012) Soundtrack *Cyanide and Happiness Shorts (TV Series short) (performer - 1 episode) - On the Wings of a Battman (2017) ... (performer: "On the Wings of a Battman") (2017) *Kinect Star Wars (Video Game) (performer: "Blasterproof") (2012) *A Very Special FUNimation Christmas (Short) (performer: "Santa, Baby" (Altered lyrics)) (2008) Composer *The Troubadoors (TV Series) (1 episode) (2012) *Bachelor 37 (Short) (2005) Editor *Arbor Day: The Musical (2014) *The Troubadoors (TV Series) (edited by) (2012) Miscellaneous Crew *Prey (Video Game) (motion capture actor) (2017) Herself *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - The Voices of Dragon Ball Z (Video documentary short) ... Herself (2014) *Chariot: Making a Dream Fly (Video documentary short) ... Herself (2013) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2013 - Indifference (2013) ... Ana Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 4